One night with you
by Soul of Nemesis
Summary: Et si Sam avait exorcisé Ruby. Et si Kristy existait encore, et si elle désirait Sam plus que tout.


**One night with you**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer : **Supernatural ne m'appartient pas.

**Timing : **Saison 4.**  
**

**Note : **Un OS écrit pour un concours. on devait écrire une scène qualifiée 'hot'. J'ai choisi un pairing particulier. Sam et Ruby/Kristy.

* * *

Je n'aurai jamais imaginé me sentir si légère, si heureuse, si libre. Et pourtant ça fait trois mois que je suis à nouveau moi-même et ce grâce à lui. Libre de mes pensées, libre de mes gestes, de mes envies, mais moi qui me pensais guérie je me sens seule, vide de tout sentiments. Je n'ai que quelques souvenirs de ma période où j'étais possédée, mais je doute qu'un jour ils ne me laissent en paix. Je ne souhaite à personne d'être possédée, c'est la pire chose qui puisse arriver. Se sentir avide de sentiments, se voir faire des choses horribles sans même pouvoir empêcher l'inévitable. Enfin le voilà ! Je le vois arriver au loin alors que je me trouve à l'endroit de tout nos rendez-vous. Le parc, quoi de plus banal pour se retrouver toutes les semaines. Depuis trois mois il vient une fois par semaine me rendre visite. Sans lui je ne serai plus de ce monde aujourd'hui. J'aime sa démarche, son sourire, sa tranquillité, il m'apaise. Comme d'habitude il m'a apporté des fleurs, je vois le bouquet dans sa main. J'espère que ce sont des lys, je les adore. Ça y est il n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres de moi que déjà je sens mon cœur battre la chamade. Pourtant nous sommes juste amis mais cette sensation de bien-être quand il approche de moi envahi chaque parcelle de mon corps.

Me voilà de nouveau dans ce parc avec un bouquet de lys à la main, je sais qu'elle les aime beaucoup. Je lui rend visite depuis que je l'ai sauvée. Je me suis pris comme qui dirait d'affection pour elle. À croire que les démons aiment posséder les gens sympathiques. Je ne pouvais la laisser dans cet état plus longtemps. Quand j'ai appris la vérité, j'ai tout fait pour qu'elle redevienne Kristy Manners et non cette fille possédée par Ruby. Ruby, plus jamais je veux entendre ce prénom de ma vie. Tout ce qu'elle a fait c'est me mentir en falsifiant un acte de décès pour me faire croire qu'elle possédait une morte. Quand Dean m'a montré la vérité en face, j'ai cru que j'allais devenir fou. Alors la première chose qui m'est venu à l'esprit c'était exorciser Ruby pour que Kristy reprenne vie. Ce jour là je me suis senti aussi libéré qu'elle. Soulagé de ne plus avoir à supporter son regard qui m'en demandait plus chaque jour. Je tombais au fond du trou avec elle et l'aller pour l'enfer que je lui ai offert est mon remerciement de ma débauche. Elle est assise comme d'habitude sur le banc en face du lac. Je m'approche et lui sourit. Ça y est, je me trouve à ses côtés et l'embrasse sur la joue pour lui dire bonjour. Je lui tend le bouquet et son visage s'émerveille. J'aime quand elle sourit et son regard qui reflète tant de vie, de gaieté, pour une fois que j'ai pu faire quelque chose de bien dans ma vie. Et avec ce que je lui ai fait, je lui devais bien ça. Je redoute ce jour où elle me parlera de mon manque de résistance, où j'ai pris sa chair contre ma chair pour ne plus faire qu'un.

Il m'a offert des lys, il commence à bien me connaître et pourtant je n'arrive pas à percevoir ce qui se cache derrière ce sourire incertain. Il pose sa main sur mon épaule et nous voilà partit pour une balade comme on le fait à chaque fois. Mon cœur s'emballe alors que je continue de sentir les fleurs et de lui sourire bêtement. Il a posé maintenant sa main dans mon dos comme pour me pousser à avancer. Je sens mes jambes flageoler. À croire que dès qu'il me touche, mon corps ne répond plus de rien. J'ose enfin prendre la parole car lui demeure silencieux.

- Tu n'as rien à me raconter aujourd'hui ?

- Hey bien non … en fait si. C'est bientôt mon anniversaire et je me disais que j'aimerai bien t'avoir à mes côtés ce jour là.

Il m'a dit ça en regardant ailleurs. Comme si ça le gênait de devenir proche de moi. Forcément je vais accepter, surtout que j'ai commencé son cadeau ce serait idiot de refuser. Je m'arrête devant lui pour le stopper. Son regard me fuit attendant ma réponse avec impatience apparemment. Qu'est-ce qui me fait dire ça ? Il titille le bout de sa veste, il fait toujours ça quand il devient délicat avec moi. D'un simple sourire je lui fais comprendre que je serais ravie d'assister à son anniversaire mais je sais qu'il attend le « Oui ». Tant qu'il ne l'aura pas entendu, il ne sera pas satisfait.

- Je serais ravie de venir Sam !

Il m'a sourit me faisant comprendre qu'il était content. Je me replace à côté de lui et l'enlace avec mon bras autour de sa taille. Ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger puisqu'il fait de même. J'aimerais pour une fois qu'on aille chez moi car j'ai quelque chose à lui montrer. Je vais lui proposer, s'il refuse je m'en remettrai. J'ai bien fait abstraction de ce qu'il m'a fait quand j'étais possédée, je pense que j'arriverai à surmonter un refus conventionnel de sa part.

- Sam, je voudrais te montrer quelque chose qui se trouve chez moi, est-ce que tu es d'accord pour venir ?

- Oui bien sûr Kristy avec plaisir.

Je n'ai pas pousser le soupir de soulagement. J'ai eu peur qu'il le voit et surtout qu'il me prenne pour une folle.

La voilà qui m'emmène chez elle. Trois mois que je m'y refuse. Sûrement la peur de me retrouver seule avec elle. La sentir près de moi, son parfum, ses effleurements, ça me rappellerait trop ce … Non ne plus y penser je me l'étais promis. Ça y est on y est. Elle cherche ses clés, je la vois qui tremble. Faut croire que c'est contagieux. Elle m'invite à entrer par un joli sourire … irrésistible. L'intérieur est joli. Je pensais pas qu'elle avait si bon goût. Elle s'installe alors sur le canapé tandis que son regard me demande de la rejoindre. Mes jambes se dirigent vers elle alors que ma tête me dit de refuser. La dernière fois que j'ai été si proche c'était … Ne plus y penser Sam, ne plus y penser ! Finalement elle se lève, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? M'installer quand même sur le canapé ? Rester debout ?

- Assieds toi Sam, je vais te montrer quelque chose.

Elle m'a demandé si légèrement, si tendrement, comment je pourrai lui refuser. Et pourtant elle m'a demandé que de m'asseoir. Reprends toi Sam, reprends toi dés maintenant !

Je suis là devant mon chevalet, avec la couverture sur le tableau, ne sachant quand le découvrir. Mon dieu pourvu qu'il aime. Je sens son regard dans mon dos à la fois interrogateur, gêné et voyeur mais je ne m'en plains pas, bien au contraire. Je ne me vanterais pas que j'ai de jolies courbes mais je pense quand même qu'elles lui plaise au moins un petit peu. Je me retourne et lui sourit alors qu'il me répond de la même façon, les mains entortillées. Je pose alors mes mains sur la couverture et lui demande s'il est prêt.

- Bien j'espère qu'il te plaira, il est pas encore fini, c'est … c'est pour ton anniversaire Sam.

Je n'ai comme réponse qu'un visage crispé et angoissé. Ça ne m'étonnes pas plus que ça. À croire que je commence à le connaître par cœur. Je sais quand il va sourire, quand il va s'énerver, quand il va être anxieux. Bref, enfin je défais la couverture et là son visage s'illumine. Ses yeux deviennent comme ceux d'un enfant qui découvre la chose la plus merveilleuse au monde. Il se lève lentement, puis s'approche regardant le tableau de toute part. Il a l'air ébahi, il dit rien et je trouve ça inquiétant. Je sais qu'il n'est pas bavard mais quand même. Mes jambes ne me tiennent plus, mes mains tremblent comme des feuilles, et mon cœur se serre chaque fois qu'il pose son regard sur moi.

Je suis là, devant ce tableau à le contempler. Elle peint si bien, j'adore le relief qu'elle donne à chaque œuvre. Un ange gardien tenant une jeune fille brune dans les bras. C'est donc ça que je représente pour elle. Je ne sais quoi dire et pourtant, tant de choses se bousculent dans ma tête. Je la sens toute proche de moi. Sa main frôle la mienne tandis que l'autre caresse ma joue. Je me laisse faire puis dépose à mon tour mon autre main sur son visage. Elle me tend ses lèvres et je les embrasse avec subtilité. Le baiser dure longtemps, trop longtemps à mon goût car je la repousse un peu violemment, le souvenir de mon escapade démoniaque me revenant en pleine figure.

- Sam ?

- …

Elle me regarde d'un air sévère. La tension entre elle et moi se fait sentir. Je voudrais tellement la prendre dans mes bras, l'embrasser, la caresser, lui faire l'amour tout simplement. Comme deux êtres responsables et consentants. Pourtant, l'avoir embrassé c'est me rappeler ce que je lui ai fait subir il y a quelque mois. Comment peut-elle me pardonner ça. M'aime-t-elle vraiment ou c'est juste mon corps qu'elle veut ? Je suis dos à elle, tellement son regard est insupportable. Il est infligeant et trop interrogatif à mon goût.

Il m'a tourné le dos comme si j'étais une inconnue, comme si ça ne lui plaisait pas de m'embrasser. Il ne s'en sortira pas comme ça ! Il doit assumer ce qu'il a fait, même si pour moi aujourd'hui je lui ai pardonné depuis bien longtemps. Je marche jusqu'à lui, me trouvant face à lui. Son regard me fuit, mais je ne lui laisse pas le choix. Je lui prends la tête entre les mains, tant pis s'il me repousse. Mais je ne peux pas le laisser se ronger de l'intérieur comme ça. Et surtout, j'ai trop envie de lui pour le laisser partir maintenant.

- Sam, regarde moi dans les yeux.

Il s'exécute sans broncher.

- Pourquoi tu as peur ? … Est-ce que … Est-ce que je suis moins désirable à tes yeux sans un démon en moi ?

- Kristy qu'est-ce que tu racontes !

- J'essaye de comprendre Sam qu'est-ce qui te repousse si loin de moi.

Mes mains se baladent maintenant sur son dos. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le caresser, de le désirer, de l'aimer. Je le sens résister contre lui-même. Comme s'il ne voulait pas s'abandonner dans mes bras. Se refusant de ne faire qu'un avec moi.

- Kristy je … Ce que je t'ai … Kristy, j'aimerai tellement mais …

- Sam je t'aime.

Je t'aime. Je n'ai pas rêver c'est-ce qu'elle vient de me dire sans flancher. Je vois bien tout l'amour qui se reflète dans ses yeux et ça m'effraie mais bientôt je ne tiendrais plus longtemps. Le cœur battant la chamade, l'envie se faisant pesante, je me laisse finalement aller. Je l'embrasse fougueusement, langoureusement et elle répond à mon baiser avec passion et dévouement. Je la porte ainsi dans mes bras, passant ses jambes autour de moi. Je l'emmène jusqu'à la chambre où je l'allonge directement sur le lit. Je ne me pose plus de questions, c'est pas le moment. Je lui retire son pull suivit de son tee-shirt. S'en suit le jean et je découvre avec plaisir ses jolis dessous rouge qui la rende encore plus sexy. Je me sens maintenant à l'étroit dans mon jean et ses caresses au niveau de mon intimité ne font qu'accroître mon désir. Elle le retire avec subtilité et mon tee-shirt avec ses mains glissant sur mon corps. Je l'embrasse et je lui retire son soutien gorge. Ma bouche embrasse ses seins et mes mains font glisser son shorty jusqu'à ses pieds. Je la sens frémir sous mes doigts et ça ne fait que commencer.

Une respiration saccadée. C'est tout ce que je suis capable de faire à cet instant. Je gémis à chaque effleurement de sa part et ça s'accentue quand ses doigts se perdent dans mon intimité. J'ai pris sa main dans la mienne pour lui faire comprendre tout le bien qu'il me procure. Sa tête remonte de mon ventre jusqu'à ma bouche et je lui attrape les lèvres. Je lui ai retirer son boxer et peut sentir son désir sur mon corps chaud. Il entre moi délicatement m'arrachant un léger cri au passage. Mes mains s'accrochent à son dos me délectant à un plaisir dont je ne suis pas prête à en voir la fin. Ses vas et viens s'accélèrent et ça m'arrache des gémissements un peu plus fort chaque fois qu'il touche le point sensible.

Je me sens si bien. J'avais oublié à quel point c'était bon de faire l'amour à une femme tout en l'aimant en même temps. Je la couvre de baisers, elle ne s'en lace pas apparemment. Elle prend le dessus et m'allonge à mon tour sur le lit. La voilà maintenant sur moi, chevauchant mon bassin en faisant des allées et venues sur moi. Je ne peux m'empêcher de la caresser alors qu'elle frotte sa poitrine contre mon torse. Ça m'excite de plus en plus et je sens la jouissance s'approcher à grand pas. Sa tête se blottit contre mon cou. Nos corps transpirent, je pousse des cris tellement ses mouvements sont bons. Je m'assoie, l'enlaçant de mes bras. Elle enfonce presque ses ongles dans mon dos et j'avoue adorer ça. Je lui attrape les cheveux, prenant sa bouche au passage. Elle accélère de plus en plus ses mouvements et je suis au bord de l'extase.

Je m'accroche à son dos, c'est tellement bon. Il me mordille le lobe de l'oreille et je n'en peux plus. Je croise son regard au détour d'un mouvement. Il est rempli de tendresse, de volupté, d'amour. Nos corps se resserrent. Mon flot de désir s'accumule et il jouit en moi, me parsemant de sa chaleur intérieure. Je m'extasie totalement, et je le retiens encore moi quelques instants. Il m'embrasse passionnément jusqu'à me susurrer un « Je t'aime » au creux de l'oreille. Nos corps retombent, satisfaits, rassasiés, amoureux. Je me blottis dans ses bras et lui donne mes dernières caresses alors qu'il me vole un dernier baiser avant de s'endormir heureux.

Ne dis t-on pas que deux corps à l'unisson qui s'aiment est la plus belle chose au monde ? L'envie, le désir, la jouissance est une chose magnifique, mais ce qui restera à jamais magique, c'est l'amour.


End file.
